


Blooming Flowers

by BackAtItAgainAtAO3, Iwonthesitate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackAtItAgainAtAO3/pseuds/BackAtItAgainAtAO3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwonthesitate/pseuds/Iwonthesitate
Summary: People have to meet their soulmates. When they meet their soulmate for the first time beautiful flowers start to paint themselves onto their skin. When a soulmate leaves the other for over a day without communication, the flowers start to wilt. The longer the soulmates are away from each other the darker and sadder the flowers look. When they meet again the flowers go from their wilted state to bright and colorful again. If the soulmate dies the flowers instantly turn black and burnt.Since before people were on earth, soulmates have been in animals, now that there are people ruling the earth they have taken it to a whole new level.





	Blooming Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is our first story so please don’t be too hard on it! Thank you so much for checking this story out, it’s very appreciated. The chapters will switch POV of Keith and Lance. Iwonthesitate will be writing Keith and BackAtItAgainAtAO3 writing Lance. Hope you enjoy!

Keith wakes up with a pounding headache, a normal feeling to him. He sits up with a  
groan and looks around rubbing his eyes. His roommate Shiro is already up and getting ready.

“Sleepy head get up, you only have 20 minutes until your first class! You don’t want to be late again! I”

“What??”

He looks at the clock on his red cased phone and, yep, only 19 minutes exactly until his class started. He rushed up and threw on some clothes that were in a pile by his bed. Not bothering with brushing his hair he tied it in an messy pony tail then brushed his teeth as fast as he could. He threw on his cross country varsity jacket, and his socks then shoes. The clock said 9:23 now, his class started at 9:30.

He grabbed his backpack, checked that everything was in it, his cross country clothes, his knife, his books for his classes, bandages and stitches in case of emergency, yep everything is all there. He then saluted Shiro a goodbye as he left the dorm.

He ran out of the dorm building and down the sidewalk to the main school building. As he went inside the big double doors to the main building he saw the rustling of people getting to their class, he saw Allura, one of his teachers smiling and talking to another teacher. Shiro and Allura are soulmates, Allura is a very smart person, unlike keith, and she became a college teacher at the age of 21, while Shiro is 22.

Keith looked at the time on the clock and it showed 9:28. Keith looked at the vending machine as his stomachs growled, but he kept speed walking on past it. He made it to his class, with a couple other students, right as the bell rang. He took a seat and sighed, Math, he hated math but math hated him back, well to be exact, the teacher hated him. A long class period would be in store for him.

————————————————————————————————————————————

As Keith leaves math he groans, the math teacher hates him, he only called on Keith the whole class, and Keith wasn’t that good at math so he got most of the answers wrong. Keith got laughed at a lot during that class.

Keith’s stomach growled once again but still he walked past the vending machine because of the long line in front of it. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lance, the class clown, when suddenly his skin starts drawing flowers, though they were beautiful he could tell, they were covered by his outerwear, but he felt them being drawn. He felt the twinge of his skin tingling with every stoke. He started hyperventilating.

He hated Lance, and he hated this soulmate thing. How could they be soulmates?? Keith had seen Lance many times. Maybe it isn’t Lance, maybe his soulmate just happened to walk in while he was glancing at Lance.

But no. Lance was also getting beautiful flowers drawn on him. Lances flowers shown beautifully with Lances tank top. Keith couldn’t understand how that man could be so hot in this moment. Lance looked around looking really puzzled, when Lances eyes locked with Keith’s. Keith could feel the pull. Lance apparently could too as he starts approaching Keith. Keith’s heart rate picks up and he backs away, only to hit his back to a wall, since he usually stays close to walls when walking

Lance stops but his flowers keep growing, big and bigger, more beautiful with each flower, there are roses and lilies, buttercups and orchids. Flowers of all types. Keith didn’t know what his looked like but he hoped they were as beautiful as Lances. Keith could tell his flowers were growing too. Lance’s eyes suddenly snapped to Keith’s neck, and when Keith looked down at his shoulder he saw flowers. Beautiful they were, exposing themselves to their other partner.

Then as fate would have it, the five minute bell rang. Lance was suddenly caught in a wave of students rushing to their class. And as Keith’s eyes followed Lance down the hallway, Lance looked back at Keith.

They were soulmates, him and lance.

————————————————————————————————————————————

Keith pushed past the feeling in his heart and went to his second block. Cross country. Usually this class was after school, but Coach Coran had stuff he needed to do so he made time during school. Keith walked outside to the field and took his clothes out of his backpack. As he walked into the boys bathroom he realized he would have to show off his flowers, because his clothes were a tank top and shorts.

He knew the flowers were all up and down his arms, all over his chest and back, up his neck, there would be no way of hiding them. He took off his normal clothes and put on his cross country clothes. Looking in the mirror he gasped as the flowers on him were beautiful. Not as beautiful as the ones on Lance, but they were still very beautiful.

He looked around a couple of boys looked at him but they didn’t say anything. Some of them had flowers some of them didn’t, he was now apart of the smaller group, with flowers. As he was running he felt like he was being watched, which wasn’t unusual, he was always being watched, either because he was the fastest of the group, or because he was the odd one out, the one who was a social outcast. Maybe today it was because he now had flowers.

He wasn’t sure, but it felt different today. As coach Coran called break, everyone ran to get their water bottles. Keith drinks his water slowly, taking in the coldness of the water compared to his sweating body on this 90 degrees day. Coach Coran told them 5 more laps then they would be finished, most people groaned but Keith kept quiet. He started running around the field, slowly gaining in speed, he took in the beautifulness of everything around him. The sky was a perfect sky blue. The trees were a very bright green, the sound of birds flying overhead were heard. It was a perfect day. Other than the fact that him and Lance were soulmates, of course. He finished the 5 laps first and coach Coran told him he could go head to class. 

Keith nodded as a reply and went to get changed back into his normal clothes. He had a normal t-shirt on under his varsity jacket, so he decided to take off the jacket and expose his flowers, only for a little while, before he headed back to the dorm he would put the jacket back on, but it was hot. 

Keith grabbed his backpack and was headed back to class in an instant. He saw people look at him, probably wondering when he got flowers. But he didn’t care, it didn’t make him anxious, if anything it made him angry for butting in with their minds, but he said nothing and went to class. 

————————————————————————————————————————————

Keith finished school in a flash, atleast it felt like it. He usually hated school and everything to go with it, and even though he did not want the flowers, it gave him a way of getting through the day. He walked out of the door of the main building and down the sidewalk to his dorm. He had put on his jacket again before his last class, which was French, Mr Zarkons classroom was always very cold.

Keith walked silently to his dorm building as he wondered what to say to Shiro, when suddenly and small angry Pidge jumped on him from behind yelling for him to ‘Mush!’ ‘Mush’  Keith laughed as he shook to get the angry Pidge off his back but she wouldn’t let go, so he walked like that, with her on his back. Her dorm was right beside his anyway, he would just drop her off there. 

It was peaceful when Pidge suddenly spoke up 

“I heard someone met their soulmate” 

Keith could feel the Pidge eyebrow wiggle.

”Maybe, who told you?” 

“Ah I saw you walking around without your jacket, your flowers are very pretty by the way.”

Keith smiled, he knew they were. 

“Yeah, they are. My soulmate is Lance. It sucks”

”Woah really!!? I saw him with his flowers today too! Have you guys smooched yet?”

”What!? No!!”

”Mmmhhmm”

Keith could tell he was blushing, but Pidge didn’t know that, what she doesn’t know won’t kill her. 

They again went in a comfortable silence when Keith eventually made it to the dorms. Pidge jumped off his back and smiled a big smile and winked at him. He smiled back and walked into his dorm. Keith still couldn’t believe he had found his soulmate, it was weird, it still is weird. He didn’t know what to do. 

Keith walked into his dorm and sighed in relief that Shiro had already gone to his classes. Telling him can wait. Shiro is going to over react, he over reacted for his own, and he over reacted when his brother met his. Since Shiro was like Keith’s brother, and Keith was like Shiros brother it would be the same. 

Keith made some instant ramen noodles. And sat on his bed with his laptop watching YouTube for the rest of the day, yeah, had homework but that could wait, knife throwing videos were way better. 

Keith looked out of his window and saw Lance again and his heart stammered in his chest. 

Again he remember that he and Lance were soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to comment and like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
